I love you
by Annabel N
Summary: Collection of Hiroki and Nowaki one-paragraph one-shots. Somewhat poetic. Rating may change, depending on a possible part two.
1. Chapter 1

**author's note: **

This is a collection of one or two paragraph one-shots about Hiroki and Nowaki. Whiles some do not state their names, like "sleep" or "connection" ('coworker' meaning Miyagi), they are referring to them. Please get up and stretch a little before you begin reading, and after every couple paragraphs to keep focus. Also, read slowly, or else the relaxing effect this piece is ruined! Enjoy!

---

**rail**

During the winter, snow would coat the brown rails of the train, an even layer of soft white powder spreading over the ground. Hiroki would sit and look out the window at the white world, thinking about Nowaki. He would sit so still, lost in though, nearly unblinking, you might think he was a statue. The only give-away was how his expression would change as thoughts ran through his mind at a slow pace. During the barren season, the train was warm, and often smelled somehow musky, and made him feel cozy and comfortable. He would always end up nodding off to the homey scent, arms falling limply to his sides, eye lids gently closing.

---

**yellow**

Yellow was a nice color. Yellow was pale sunshine on a fall morning, yellow was the strange colored overcast in the sky the hour before a storm. Yellow was the color of dry grass, that crunches when your step on it. Yellow was Nowaki's favorite color. When he would walk with Hiroki through the park in fall, he would hold hands with him, and they would step on the dry yellow grass, and watch as the pretty pale yellow sunshine went away as the sky turned to the yellow tinted overcast, and then running home before the rain started, panting while still grasping each other's hands, hair whipping about their faces and smiles tugging at their lips.

---

**sleep**

The quiet hiss of the radiator, the snow collecting on the roof, the bed which creaks as they move occaisionally, the still air, the warm scent in the room that marks the reign of winter, the fingers intertwined underneath thick covers, the steady breathing, the two people who complete the winter scene, and the aura of sleep wafting about.

---

**connecting**

Connection. Connection is the unnoticeable looks between two people when they walk down the street together, or the way you want to reach out and hold that person's hand when you sit next to them reading, and even how you both reach for a napkin at the same time. Connection is when you stare into your special person's eyes, and you realize just how lovely they are, and they're actually thinking the same thing about you. Connection is when two coworkers sigh at the exact same moment, and you know they're having love trouble too. Connection makes you feel glad some one else is on the same boat as you are.

---

**drip**

Hiroki ran his fingers through his hair as pushed his spoon around in his cereal bowl with his other hand. Nowaki sat across from him, reading a newspaper, while eating a muffin. Blueberry, to be exact. The only sounds in the room were the clinking of Hiroki's spoon against the bowl, the quiet rustling of a newspaper, and the rhythmic dripping of the sink. The white light of a misty morning was seeping through the blinds. Nowaki finished his reading, and Hiroki had given up on playing with his spoon. They listening to the soft _plink_ of the faucet. On the fifth drip (both of them counting), they both looked up at each other, and smiled.

---

**author's note:**

There will be a part two, with the one-shots "**warm**, **light**, **depression**," and "**rain**". Well, if you want there to be a part two anyway. Here's some questions I would appreciate answered! :

-Which was your favorite?

-Did you find any type-os or grammar mistakes? (don't be shy.)

-Should there be a part two?


	2. Chapter 2

**author's note:**

I would like to thank FrosteeFlakes, zeroworkethic, and .fan for the reviews! They are greatly appreciated. Reviews are a writer's fuel you know. I will also thank everyone who favorited or subscribed to my story. Perhaps a bit out of character for Hiroki, but not much I hope. By the way, the previous chapter was themed to Winter, and this is is themed to Autumn. Enjoy reading.

---

**fall**

Fall was a windy season. The soft green leaves of the trees would turn brown and crisp. It was the season where people would take out their scarves and hats and coats, and stop going for walks in the park. Nowaki and Hiroki, however, enjoyed walking in the park when it was dry; and gusts of wind would pick up the leaves and twirl them in the air, a whirlwind of red, brown, yellow, and orange. They would talk together, huffing and watching the white clouds of their breath dissipated. And they only took one scarf; a long one, that would fit two people. They would stick close together, and wrap the single scarf around both their necks, like a thick string of grey connecting them, and let small smiles grace their frozen lips.

---

**light**

Hiroki squinted up at the white light of the hospital. He stumbled into the reception room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and yawning softly before smoothing his coat, and sitting in one of the chairs. The woman at the desk asked if Hiroki needed any help, and he replied that he was waiting for Kusama Nowaki, to give him a ride home (not admitting they lived together or the fact of their love). The girl nodded, and began filing papers.

Hiroki shuffled in his seat to get more comfortable, slouching down and burying his face in his scarf. It smelled of alchohol, and the only color in the room was white not including the decorative tissue boxes and some magazine stacked up on a table. Soon enough, Hiroki had nodded off to the sound of papers being rustled and he let his eyelids close slowly. The next thing he knew, he was being shaken gently on the shoulder. And he could hear his name being called in that familiar voice. He opened his lids to meet with the other's soft blue eyes.

"Nowaki..." He whispered.

---

**depression**

Quiet. Lonely. Grey. The feeling of depression seeps into the heart thick, like blood will seep into your clothes. It will bring dark clouds to your sky, ripples to your pond, and steal the joy out of life. Depression naturally comes to the single male, who searches for love, finding emptiness, lost in the abyss of solitude and desolation. For the couple of Hiroki and Nowaki, depression is a seldom visitor, an outsider to the lovely air of happiness.

---

**rain**

Nowaki sat at the table. Book in hand, rain quietly falling to the ground outside. He rose gracefully, walked slowly to the window, placed his hand against the cold glass. The city was grey, a differentiation from the usual hustle-and-bustle of tokyo. There was no one outside, the streets empty, all had returned home in fear of the rain ruining their hair or their suit. The road was slick, dark with water. No cars either. When he looked over, there was someone next to him, coffee cup in hand, also looking out the window at the empty city. Hiroki placed his hand on top of Nowaki's and faintly smiled at his coffee cup.

---

**warm**

Nowaki's body was warm. His whole being was burning with fever. He lay on a futon, a cool washcloth on his head. His breath was ragged, and his hair tousled, his face pinkish and flushed. Hiroki sat near him, in a pulled up chair, reading. He pushed his reading glasses up on his nose and took a quick glance at Nowaki before flipping the page. The whole room was becoming warm just from the heat radiating off Nowaki. Hiroki unbuttoned his shirt a bit and fanned himself with his hand. He checked the clock and got up. He then announced it was time for Nowaki's medicine. The younger sat up and smiled, nodding in that dreamy way he had of doing so.

---

**author's note:**

Updating on my other story, "Misaki's secret" has been going slow, sorry. I hope you enjoyed part two. Light was kind of long, so I had to split it up a bit... sorry for breaking the format! I could do one of this type of story for any other couples if anyone would like. Thoughts? **Requests**? Did you find any type-o's? Please inform me of them so I can fix them! Look at the previous chapter for more questions to jump start your review, you if want to leave one. I'm not expecting a long paragraph of a detailed critique, just two or three sentences. Don't feel pressured. By the way, do any of you go to camp Usdan in Long Island?

Let me just say this was a fun fic to write... I hope you all enjoyed it too. I thank you deeply for taking the time to read this.


End file.
